rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Celebrity Big Brother 1
Celebrity Big Brother 1, also known as Big Brother: Celebrity Edition, is a spin-off series of the American version of Big Brother. The season featured eleven celebrity houseguests competing for $250,000. The season continued the format that utilized the Head of Household and Power of Veto competitions from the civilian edition, but ran a condensed season from February 7-25, 2018. Description Coverage of Celebrity Big Brother 1 began on January 29, 2018, the day after the cast was announced during the Grammy Awards. The Live Feed Correspondents did a cast preview, where they also announced Rob would be conducting preseason interviews with the houseguests (which ended up never getting aired). Rob did live shows after every episode of Celebrity Big Brother, joined by one or more members of the LFC. Taran Armstrong also announced the return of the daily live feed updates from Big Brother 19, featuring himself and a guest. List of Podcasts and Guest Pre-Season NOTES: Rob Cesternino appeared on every main feed RHAP podcast. Taran Armstrong appeared on every live feed update podcast. January 29, 2018 -''' Cast Preview: Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott February 1, 2018 - '''Cast Draft: Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott Week 1 February 7, 2018 - Premiere Recap Podcast: Taran Armstrong, Brent Wolgamott February 8, 2018 - Overnight Update Podcast | Feb 8, 2017 : Brent Wolgamott February 8, 2018 - [http://robhasawebsite.com/celebrity-big-brother-night-two-recap-podcast/ Night Two Recap Podcas't]: Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott February 9, 2018 - 'Overnight Update Podcast | Feb 9, 2017: Jon Krause February 9, 2018 - First Eviction Recap Podcast: Taran Armstrong, Brent Wolgamott Week 2 February 10, 2018 - Overnight Update Podcast | Feb 10, 2017: Liana Boraas February 11, 2018 - Overnight Update Podcast | Feb 11, 2017: Pooya Zand Vakili February 11, 2018 - Sunday Recap Podcast: Taran Armstrong , Cameron Heard February 12, 2018 - Overnight Update Podcast | Feb 12, 2017: Lita Brillman February 12, 2018 - Monday Recap Podcast: Melissa Deni , Bret LaBelle February 13, 2018 - Overnight Update Podcast | Feb 13, 2018: Matt Liguori February 13, 2018 - LFC Roundtable Podcast | Feb 13, 2018: Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott February 14, 2018 - Overnight Update Podcast | Feb 14, 2018: Pooya Zand Vakili February 14, 2018 - Wednesday Recap Podcast: Michelle Meyer, Brent Wolgamott February 15, 2018 - Overnight Update Podcast | Feb 15, 2018: Matt Liguori February 16, 2018 - Overnight Update Podcast | Feb 16, 2017: Lita Brillman February 16, 2018 -''' Friday Eviction Recap Podcast: Zeke Smith, Taran Armstrong Week 3 February 17, 2018 - '''Overnight Update Podcast | Feb 17, 2017: Liana Boraas February 18, 2018 -''' Overnight Update Podcast | Feb 18, 2017: Pooya Zand Vakili February 18, 2018 - '''Sunday Recap Podcast with Ian Terry: Ian Terry, Brent Wolgamott February 19, 2018 - Overnight Update Podcast | Feb 19, 2017: Melissa Deni February 19, 2018 - Monday Eviction Recap Podcast: Mike Bloom, Melissa Deni February 20, 2018 - Overnight Update Podcast | Feb 20, 2017: Matt Liguori February 20, 2018 - LFC Roundtable Podcast: Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott February 21, 2018 - Overnight Update Podcast | Feb 21, 2017: Pooya Zand Vakili February 21, 2018 - Wednesday Recap Podcast with Eric Stein: Eric Stein, Taran Armstrong February 22, 2018 - Overnight Update Podcast | Feb 22, 2017: Lita Brillman February 23, 2018 - Overnight Update Podcast | Feb 23, 2017: Matt Liguori February 23, 2018 - Friday Double Recap Podcast with Brenchel: Brendon Villegas, Rachel Reilly, Brent Wolgamott Finale February 24, 2018 - Overnight Update Podcast | Feb 24, 2018: Liana Boraas February 24, 2018 - Saturday Recap of the Recap Podcast: Ali Lasher, Matt Hoffman, Taran Armstrong February 25, 2018 - Overnight Update Podcast | Feb 25, 2017: Pooya Zand Vakili, Matt Geoghan February 25, 2018 - Sunday FINALE Recap Podcast: Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott Post-Season February 26, 2018 - LFC Roundtable Podcast | Feb 26, 2018: Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott References Other Facts *Taran Armstrong discussing his love of yogurt during the February 24 "Recap of the Recap" podcast was featured on "The RHAP Best Moments of 2018".